Nightmares
by IfYouStillDream
Summary: Claudia Telp had a tough childhood, being the one always in the hospital. Yet, somehow she always believed in those figures that would bring her joy on special days like Christmas and Easter. But now, when her life is threatened, will they still be there for her?
1. Prolouge

Claudia bounced down the steps, her curly hair bouncing along with her. "Mommy?" She whines. "I had another nightware..." Her fat feet slap against the wooden floors. She looks around the living room, her eyes glistening. Multicolored lights twinkle, and a small fire crackles in the corner. "Mommy?" She calls out.

"Yes, honey?" Her mother, Abigail, in the kitchen, is just finishing up another batch of cookies for the next morning. She wipes her brow, bending down, so she is eye to eye with her tear eyed daughter. "What's the matter?"

"I had another wightmare." Claudia explains, rubbing her eyes with one hand while dragging her rugged sock monkey in the other. "That mwan was in wit." She explains. "Dat one in wall black?" She looks at her mother for recognition. After she nods, Claudia continues. "And he was scwary. Can you welp?"Abigail purses her lips, kissing Claudia's forehead.

"Why don't you head back to bed? He can't get you anymore. And that nightmare shouldn't come back. Once you wake up, it's over!" She smiles. "Think of it like..." She searched for something her daughter would work with. "Think of it like being at the hospital. They take your blood once a month, and then your done! They don't see you for a /long/ time!"

"A wonth is a long twime?" Her mother nods, and Claudia giggles, clapping her hands.

"Come on, sweetie." Abigail stands up, picking up her daughter. "Let's head back to bed. You have to get some sleep if Santa is going to come!" Claudia giggles as her mother presses he finger against Claudia's nose, lightly.

Abigail opens her daughters doors, placing her back in the small bed. Claudia's hands reach out for her mother giving her one last hug before shutting the door.

As Claudia tosses and turns, she can't find the way to get to sleep. In every corner, she would find something to keep her awake: A umbrella that looked like a snake or a set of pillows that resembled a face staring at her.

She turned on her side, watching as the door opened.

_Oh no, mommy..._

A built man walked in, looking around. He glances upon the little girl, supposedly asleep. He lays down a present, walking over to her. He rustles her hair, a bittersweet smile on his face.

"Sleep _vell_, young one."

He turned to leave, glancing around her room. Decked in lights and toys of Santa Clause and Jack Frost laying around, supplied by her mother. He chucked very softly, making sure not to wake anyone. He took a cookie from the table in the hall, and gulping down the milk. He silently rushed down the step, and to the chimney.

In the other room, Claudia climbs out of her bed, peeking out her door.

"Santa?" She muttered.


	2. Prologue Part 2

A/N: I just wanted to start out by saying: I love you guys. I mean, getting the feedback today. I'll admit I didn't think I was going to get any, but it makes me so happy! Anyways, I'll continue on, and I'm putting up another part of the prologue today for you guys!

And to "A Fan": Thank you for the review first off. Secondly, I don't want to spoil anything, but it wasn't because she couldn't sleep. _*wink wink*_

* * *

Snow crunches below Claudia's feet as she marches outside. She tucks the rest of her hair in her cap, tying her scarf. Her sled drags behind her, and with each little rock in the field she passed, the sled would jump a bit.

The snow glistened around her, and she couldn't help but smile. Another snow day, another attempt to stay as far away as possible from everyone at school. Nobody liked her, so why should she even try? Besides, she spent most of her time at the hospital anyways.

She found her way to the barbed wire fence, throwing her sled over. She slid between two of the wires, finding her way to the hill. She smiled seeing it. It sloped for maybe a mile, with a path already made out from yesterday. It twisted and turned. She threw her sled down, and jumped on to it. A small gust of wind pushed her, sending her down. She held a tight grip on the small string she pulled it with, making herself turn. She continued down the path, laughing and giggling. As the sled slowed, she started to look around. She could hear snow crunching.

Did her mom follow after her? She looked up, seeing a boy a few years older. Okay, maybe 7 or 8 years older. She smiled, trying to be polite. "Hello!" She jumped up. The boy gave her a look of confusion.

"You can see me?" He asks, his voice not quite as high as she thought it might be. Now it was her turn to be confused.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be able to?" She giggled, putting out her gloved hand. "I'm Claudia. Everyone I know calls me Claudie, but you can call me whatever you want." She smiled warmly at the boy, hoping that maybe the smile would melt some of the frost on his blue hoodie, or even melt his hair, because looked like ice. Almost transparent, but white- just like snow or ice.

"Jack." He replied, taking her hand. "Jack Frost." He shook it lightly, making sure not to break her. In his head, she even looked to fragile to be out here. That's why he made sure she got down the hill okay. He wouldn't want her getting hurt.

She giggled at the name, tucking her hand in her pocket. "Like that little clayta-la-" She fumbled for the correct way to pronounce it. "Claymation!" She said correctly and proudly. "Claymation person?" He smiled at the little girl.

"Uh, sure."

She also remembered the small rag dolls her mother had made for her when she was smaller. They didn't resemble this boy at all, but then again, there had to be someone in the world with the real name of Jack Frost. She looked at him, taking in his outfit, and looking down to his feet. She pursed her lips like her mother would.

"Shouldn't you be wearing shoes?" She asked, kneeling down, and looking at his feet. After being at the hospital for so long, she knew a thing or two about any normal ailment- except hers. She examined them, standing back up. "I would get some shoes before you get frostbite. You're lucky enough as it is right now!" She looked him the eyes, trying to be stern. Yet to him, it came off adorable- that a little girl would be such a doctor. He hadn't seen many of those.

He leaned on his staff, ice forming around where he held it. "So, what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Sledding." She replied. "But getting back up this hill should be fun.." Claudia looked up the hill, remembering just how much her legs hurt from yesterday. Jack saw it all on her face, and in a moment, he has a good grip on her arm. Her eyes shot to him, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Helping." He replied, pulling her up. She flew up to his shoulders, to where she grabbed on, and tired to get her legs around his chest for a better hold. "Just hold on." He said, jumping. Instead of his feet returning to the ground, the floated. He tilted his head back, looking at little Claudie. He smiled at her face: amazed and in awe.

"How are you doing that?" She asked, leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"It's a secret." He replied, pushing himself up, further. He held on to his staff with one hand, and kept a hold of one of Claudia's hand with the other. He didn't want her falling. "But I will tell you something I don't tell anyone." He rose higher in to the atmosphere. "It was a little to do with magic." He looked down, trying to find any houses.

"That's mine!" Claudie shouted, pointing to the only one in the area, smoke rising out of the chimney. Jack looked back to her, finding joy in her face again. He didn't get to see a lot of kids smiling because of him directly. Sure, there were the smiles of kids on snow days, but they didn't think it was his work. They just thought it was nature, and the cycles of the year. But this girl, she was so happy because of him. He really didn't want to see her go, but he wanted to make her happy, so he flew down.

Landing on the ground, Claudia jumped off of Jack, starting to run. She skidded to a stop, turning around. She had another puzzled look on her face, "Are you really _the_ Jack Frost?" He smiled,

"Yeah." He replied. She smiled, and giggled, running over to him. She hugged his torso, unable to reach anything else. He was taken aback by the amount of affection she gave him. But he rested his hands on her back until she pulled away.

"Thank you." She muttered, running back inside.


	3. Prologue Part 3

A/N: First off, for "A Fan" and the rest of my reviewers, and followers, and readers. I just want to thank you all. I love every single one of you. You all made my day today, and warmed up my heart. So, who is ready for the next part of the prologue?

* * *

Claudia sat in the hospital bed, her feet dangling. She could hear everything around her, and the hair on her skin had spiked up because of the hospital gown. She was just so tired, but she couldn't sleep. Not with the nightmares. She thought maybe that with being in the hospital, she could get some sleep, but no use. Her parents were hoping for the same too.

They watched her out of the glass window, leaning on each other. "Did the doctor say anything?" Abigail, her mother, asked, looking over to Henry, Claudia's father. She stayed quiet so Claudia wouldn't hear.

"About what? The nightmares, or the..." He trailed off, trying not to think of either.

"Both." Abigail responded. Henry sighed, wiping his brow.

"The doctors don't know what to do about her nightmares anymore, and what's worse: there are somehow recurring, which are harder to get rid of. As for... Well, they haven't given her much time." He said. An erie silence had grown between the two. Abigail tried not to cry in front of her daughter, leaning against Henry's shoulder.

"How much?" She asked. He didn't reply until she looked up at him.

"Three months."

Jack walked along the hospital corridors, trying to find Claudie. He saw her parents rush her here, and after finding a little time off, he came as quick as he could. He found her parents, watching her from a window. He looked at them, watching their daughter with solemn faces. Was something wrong? Was Claudie okay? He stepped closer, listening in.

"No. She deserves more." Abigail explained.

"You think I don't know that?" Henry replied. Jack leaned in, peaking through the window. He could see little Claudie, looking at the ground, letting her feet dangle. "She had so much ahead of her, and this is where it ends."

_What ends?_ Jack thought.

"And she'll probably end up spending it here." Abigail replied. "The worst part is we can't even be with her half of the time."

"Don't worry. We will soon." Henry reassured his wife. "Hopefully."

Jack still stood there, listening. A small light in his mind clicked, and he slowly turned his head towards little Claudie.

_"No."_ He muttered in disbelief. He shook his head, taking steps back. He didn't want this. She didn't deserve to die. And he finally had someone who could see him. He wasn't lonely for once, but as soon as she would be gone, he would be back to lonely old Jack Frost. He sulked back in to a corner, looking around. He had to see her before the night was over.

* * *

Claudie laid down in her hospital bed, still holding the sock monkey from years ago. She pressed her eyes closed, trying to will herself to sleep, and slowly she fell in to a pit of darkness.

Jack slipped in at that moment, seeing all the lights out. Darn, he was already too late. Yet, he could wait, and maybe she would wake up. He slid down against a wall, finding a place to sit on the floor. He watched her, her face peaceful for once. He hadn't seen her like that. When he met her, her face was always full of emotion, but this face so much more angelic. _"No."_ She muttered, starting to rustle in her bed.

"Claudie?" Jack piped up. He slid over to her, icing the floor.

_"S-stay away from him...! N-no! Please!" _She started kicking, and Jack couldn't do anything but watch. He needed to wake her up. He reached out a hand, but she swat it away. He looked at her.

"Claudie!" He yelled. He started to shake her, causing her to calm. Her eyes open, and she looked around. She saw Jack, kneeling next to her.

Her bottom lip quivered, and she tired to keep it together, but it was no use. Tears escaped, and she started wailing. Jack was once again taken aback by this little girl. "Claudie?" He gently stood up, walking over to the side of her bed. He sat down, a small frost spreading across the sheets. She looked up, crawling over to him. She leaned on him, keeping a firm grasp on him. She didn't want him to leave, not now. She was too scared to be alone; she was afraid that man in black would return, plaguing her dreams again. What's worse- Jack was in the dream. She tried not to think about that part, biting her lip.

Jack sat there, next to her, as silent as he could be. He just looked down at her, and tussled her hair trying to cheer her up. "Hey," He muttered. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Don't worry. It was just a nightmare."

Yet, as he sat there, trying to reconcile her, he knew it was more than that. More than she knew. He could tell something was off about those nightmares, and he intended to find out before her time was up.

"Jack?" She muttered. He looked down to her, realizing how tired she actually was.

"Yeah?" He replied softly, laying her down in her bed.

"Promise me you won't leave till my mom and dad get here?" She asked, turning on her side.

"I promise." Jack replied. He lifted the blanket on to her, and she snuggled up against it. She smiled, hearing those words: "I promise."

Jack knew he shouldn't stop her from trying to sleep, but he had to ask her one last question. Besides, she asked him for something, he could do the same. So, he found his way next to her, and brushed the hair out of her face. "Claudie?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" She replied, her voice dreamy.

"Do you know why you see me?" He asked, and waited for her response.

"Be..because I do. Everyone should see you... You're so nice, and sweet." She opens her eyes, looking at Jack. She smiled. "No wonder ice can melt. It's like sugar."

Jack smiled, and watched as she fell back asleep. He did what she asked: Stay there until her parent came, and that helped; She slept peacefully, the nightmares washing away for just that one night.


	4. Chapter 1

_"Tears stream down your face,_

_When you lose something you cannot replace. _

_Tears stream down your face, _

_And I will try to fix you."_

-Coldplay, Fix You

A/N: Hey guys! Okay next chapter because you all are such wonderful people and I couldn't stop writing for this. I really should stop posting so much, and post only once a day. Anyways, here you go!

* * *

Claudia sat outside of school, her feet playing in the snow. She loved the snow, ever since she met Jack. How many years ago? Five-maybe six. She sighed, taking her keys from her bag. She stepped out. Snow was starting to lightly fall on her. She waked slowly, a little too slowly for any normal person; She could barley breathe walking to her car. She looked in the snow, and found a message.

You've got it Claudie, it read. She smiled, looking at the message from Jack. He knew it was hard for her now. Ever since the hospital had only given her so long, Jack had been there to encourage her.

The doctors said it was a miracle when she passed the age of ten, eleven, and so on. They were astonished when she passed 15. But by her 16th, they had started to worry again. Her disease had started to affect her again, attacking her whole body. First the lungs, making it hard to breathe doing even a simple task, like walking to her car. Then, her outward appearance. She began to loose hair. The curly, blonde hair she had grown over the past years shed, and finally, she cut it; She opted for the pixie cut. After the hair came her stomach. She could barely eat anything anymore. And then, the nightmares began to return, adding more to Claudia's load.

Jack watched all of this happen the course of a few months, but he stuck by her side, because she never stopped believing. He was her friend, and was going to be there until the very end, just like he had promised himself years ago.

He hopped on to the hood of her car, smiling. His smile always warmed her up. "Hey!" He shouted. Claudie looked over, returning the smile.

"Hi, Jack." She replied, quietly, and finally made her way to the car, slipping in to the drivers seat. Jack popped in to the passenger's, frosting over the seat. He threw his staff in the backseat, looking at his friend.

"Homework?" He asked. She shook her head,

"No. Besides, I have to head to the hospital. More tests." She replied, starting the car. He bit his lip, reclining. The way she said it hurt Jack. She had given up all hope.

"There has to be good news." He replied, trying to cheer her up. She shook her head, looking at the empty school in front of her.

"No. There never is." She held back tears. She had became so lost in the past few months, she didn't know what to do. Nobody was with her at school, other than Jack who couldn't even be seen. Jack tried everything to cheer her up in school, but it didn't work anymore.

"But maybe this is the time it changes." He replied, looking over to her. She sighed,

"Maybe." His Claudie responded. She was distant from everyone, and she was starting to grow away from him. Claudia looked over to him, meeting his eyes. Jack knew exactly what she was about to say.

"I just want this to be over." She told him. Jack could hear the restless nights she had through her voice, and dropped his head. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't sit by and watch her in pain.

She pulled out of the lot, and started towards the road to the hospital.

* * *

Claudia tossed and turned in her bed, wrestling with the covers. "Stop." She muttered to the man in her nightmare. He only smiled devilishly as a return, tormenting her dreams more. He was inside her head, understanding every little thing that made her cringe, every fear she had. He could tangle all of her thoughts together, and then string them right back out.

_"Where is your friend now?"_ He taunted inside of her head.

Jack flew from tree to tree, landing gracefully each time. He had to pass the time before Claudie's parents were asleep. Once they were, he would go to see her. He flew around the windows of the house, making sure each was out. Once he knew, he quickly flew over to her window. He pushed it open, and slid in.

Jack looked over, seeing his friend in distress. Rushing over, he grabbed her, and shook her. She jolted awake, flying up. On instinct, she grabbed ahold of Jack. Her arms wrapped around his cold neck, and she buried her head in his chest.

Jack, by now, was used to it. He grabbed her comforter, wrapping it around them. "Hey," Jack whispered. "It's fine. Just another one." He replied. He slid his hand down Claudie's back, soothingly. She shook her head, starting to cry silently.

Her held her, letting her cry. That's all he could do lately: try to comfort her and stop her tears. She shivered in his arms, the frost Jack had made with his hands finally sinking in. "Jack?" She whispered. He looked down at her,

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What would you do if you only had so long to live?" She asked. He looked out the window,

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about that in a long time." He replied. She smiled, remembering just how old he was. "But, I guess I would end up spending it with the people I love." He looked down at Claudie. "You should, and stop spending so much time with me."

"But I can't. If you said to spend time with the people I love, then I'll spend it with you." Jack's eyes met her, and he smiled.

"Thanks, Claudie." He muttered. She smiled back, drowsily.

"Why...?" She slowly fell asleep in his arms, her breathing slowing. He laid her down, and smiled softly. He sat on the ground, protectively watching over her for the night.

He sighed, crossing his legs, and playing with his staff. He heard a dark chuckle, and gripped the staff. Quickly rising, he looked around. He glanced over to Claudie, and sighed. She was still safe, and that's how he would make sure it stayed. The sound disappeared, and he was left with a silent house again. He sat back down, waiting for her to wake.


	5. Chapter 2

_"Come up to meet you..._

_Tell you I'm sorry..._

_You don't know how lovely you are."_

-The Scientist, Coldplay

A/N: Okay! This is probably the saddest chapter I'm going to write. But, no need to worry! Things are going to pick up in happiness soon, and it won't be considered a tragedy anymore. I promise.

* * *

She looked around her hospital room, sighing. This wasn't the most beautiful thing in the world, and this would probably be Claudia's final image. Then again, Jack might be- if he came soon enough. She had finally given up, after months of feeling weaker and weaker. She could barley move an arm now, and it hurt. Her parents weren't even there. They were at work, thinking this had to be another normal day for her in the hospital.

"Claudie?" Jack whispered, peaking in to the room. She opened her eyes, seeing him there. She smiled weakly, and he smiled in return, leaning over her on his staff. "Hey, how you feeling?"

She didn't reply, just staring at him. She was taking in everything about him. "Funny," She muttered. "Nobody ever really looks at their friends 'till it's too late." She said. He raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?" He asked. She once again didn't reply, looking at his eyes. They were blue, a beautiful blue, and his skin. It was almost white, like his hair, and to Claudia, he was perfect.

"So, are you staying?" She asked, changing the subject. She didn't want Jack to seem so lost right now. She knew she had caused him that. He nodded,

"Yeah. I should be for the night." He replied, taking her hand through a sheet. He knew that if he really touched her, it might be problematic, now that she was critical. "I'll stay here for as long as I can." He told her.

Claudie chuckled, squeezing his hand through the sheet. "That won't be much longer."

"Claudie." Jack cautioned. She smiled up at him,

"Jack." She replied, smiling. He sighed, looking at her. She looked tired, and hurt, but the smile on her face was genuine. She was happy that he was here, that she would spend her last moments with him. An idea popped in to her head, "Jack? I was just wondering... and you don't have to do this... but could you make it snow around my birthday every year?" She gave him a smile.

"I think I can do that." He replied quietly, avoiding her gaze. He didn't want to see her anymore. He hated seeing her like this, and how she would keep going like nothing was wrong now. Everything was wrong. She was going to die.

"Jack, please." She whispered. "Just look at me." She reached her arm out, straining her whole body. She grabbed a hold of his shoulder, lightly pulling on it. He turned to face her, while listening to the heart monitor.

Beep...Beep...Beep.

Her breathing was heavy, and so he did what she asked: he looked at her. Jack squeezed her hand, and didn't release it. She kept her gaze on him, as darkness started to wrap around her. She couldn't breathe anymore.

A dull sound came from the heart monitor, and Jack spun around, letting go of Claudie's hand. It fell down beside her, resting there. He watched the straight line, but closed his eyes. She was gone. The one person who could see him was gone. He walked over to the window as doctors burst in. Jack looked up to the moon, shaking his head.

* * *

Light filled her vision. "Jack?" She called out. "Jack?" She stood up, and smiled. Nothing hurt anymore, and she could breathe. She noticed the area around her, a dull hospital room, a familiar one at that. What had the doctor's given her? Why couldn't she have gotten that months ago? Maybe her parents couldn't afford it... She dismissed the thought, starting to walk more.

"Claudie!" Jack yelled. She turned, seeing her friend. He was surprised to say the least, he thought she was truthfully dead. But then again, this was Claudie. She didn't like to play by the rules when it came to death. He hugged her, and she returned the gesture quickly. Even if ice grew on her hospital gown, she didn't care. She could barley feel it. All she cared about was being back, and that's all Jack cared about too.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked. She looked at herself.

"I feel fine." She replied. "How long was I gone?"

He looked at her, "A few days." She sighed, seeing pain in Jack's eyes. She hated that she was the one to cause it.

"Are my parents here?" She asked. He nodded.

"They're in the other room. I don't think they know-" He was cut short, by another hug, and then he watched as Claudie scrambled away.

He leaned against the wall, watching her leave. The past few days had been rough. He thought she was safe as soon as the doctors stabilized her, but then she slipped in to a coma. Her parents were terrified, and Jack wouldn't leave her side. He knew he had work to do, because the northern regions weren't getting any winter weather. But, it wouldn't make much of a problem. Easter was coming anyways.

He grabbed his staff, sliding out of the window. He would be back later to see Claudie, but he had someone to go see.

Claudie rushed back in to the room, looking around. "Jack?"

* * *

A/N: Wow. Wasn't expecting that, were you? Okay, maybe you were. ;) Anyways, to the reviews! Oh! Before the reviews, I just wanted to tell you I probably will update once a day on weekdays except for Friday, and one Friday-Sunday, I'll update about two chapters a day- that is, if you still want me to. :)

Reviews:

**Ravenclaw Slytherin**: _I hope you can see it's picking up a little! I was just digging you all in to a hole first that would take five minutes to get out of! _*Wink Wink*


	6. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I know, it's been about five days! I am so sorry. I've just had a hectic week. But! I will spoil you today and update as much as possible for a few reasons. 1, I love this story and can't wait to write more. 2, I am going up to Chicago! So, not only review, but if you know any good food places or anything near Downtown Chicago, help me out! Love you guys!

So, here is the next chapter!

* * *

_Jack was angry. He couldn't have been anything else. He flew through the clouds, picking up speed. Claudie was gone, and he couldn't bring her back. He tried talking to the Man in the Moon, but he wouldn't respond no matter how much Jack tried to talk. _

_He just wanted one person to be able to see him years ago, and he got that wish when he stumbled across little, frail Claudie. He grew up with her. He never changed, she did, but she always retained those little traits that Jack loved about his friend. The doctor-ish language she had caught while listening in on her doctors, the way he knew when she was trying to concentrate- her brow would furrow, and she would place her head in her hands, providing darkness to build off of- and how she instantly flew in to Jack's arms when she was trying to recover from a nightmare. _

_But now she was gone. Jack stopped mid air, looking around. He could see a water around him, and raised his staff. He slowly flew down, and with one thrust of his staff, the whole lake iced over. He landed on it, looking around. He didn't care right now. He didn't care about anyone anymore. He couldn't. He knew he would get too emotionally invested. So, he made a pact with himself. He would not, any under circumstances, care for humans as much as he did Claudie. He would become the lonely myth everyone knew him to be. No friends, just cruel ice. _

_He would do his job. Make it snow, and stay in control of winter weather. That. Was. It. But, he looked at himself in the foggy reflection. His eye showed no mercy, his hand clutched the staff like he wanted to strangle it. And as he looked at himself, he started to break down. He missed her. He collapsed on to the ice, looking up at the moon. Why would it do this to him?_

_Slowly, he started to slip away from the person he had became, and was now the cold Jack Frost with an iced over heart. He stood up, strode over, picking up his stave, and flying up, away from the wretched town he had spent years in. He wasn't going to return to his broken ways, and he wasn't going to think about Cluadie anymore. He had to tell that to himself. _

Don't think of Cluadie.

_He flew high up in to the atmosphere, and stopped, looking at the moon. Finally, he flew off the opposite way, and up through a forest before escaping the limits of the town. _

* * *

Claudia looked around, waiting for Jack. She stood up, finally finding comfort in jeans again. She pulled her sweater over her, and started pacing. Jack leaned against the door, watching her with a smile. "What are you doing?" He asked.

She turned with a smile. "Oh, nothing. Waiting for you." She hopped over to him, a sore feeling creeping up her side. Guess everything wasn't better. She leaned against the door, right in front of him. He chuckled, and she smiled again.

Right back to the old Jack Frost.

"Hey, Claudie?" He made her look up, and she raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain. "Do you ever just want to get out of here?" She smirked sweetly, if there was ever such a thing.

"Jack, I can't just drop everything and leave." He stood up, closing the space between the two. He was angry. He just wanted his friend.

"Who says you can't?" She narrowed her eyes,

"Um, Social Laws. If I left, what would my parents do? I mean, they just got me back, and I can't abandon them." She looks over to Jack, who tries to hide something behind his eyes.

"They aren't the only ones who just got you back."

"Jack." She cautioned, stepping away from him. She added space between the two. "Don't do this, because you know who I'll choose." He looked away.

"No. I do, but you don't get it. Your parents have each other. I have no one. I'm alone, and besides, you can still visit your parents. Just, come with me." He looked at her, and she sighed.

"No." She stated. He frowned.

"Claudie."

"No." She held her ground. "I can't."

"Fine." He gave up that option, trying for the next. "Just for tonight?" She paused, weighing the options. After a moment, she nodded, and he smiled like a child. He rushed over to the window, opening it. He took her by her sweater, and chucked her out. She screamed, and he flew after her, quickly catching her before she would cause a scene. He flew her back up as she clutched on to him. She narrowed her eyes,

"I hate you." He chuckled,

"No you don't." She smiled slightly.


	7. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I know, MIA. I've been on a long vacation, and am finally back. So, until I get home, have this filler chapter. Also, I've been cast in my High School Musical, so I might not be able to post everyday, but I will update as much as possible. So, if I don't post everyday anymore, I am sorry. I just have a busy day now.

So, on to the chapter. Keep in mind, it's a little short, but I'll do longer ones soon.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Claudia asked as Jack flew higher up in to the air, while holding on to her. He glanced over,

"Oh, no where. I thought about the North Pole."

"Jack!" Claudia knocked his arm, making it falter. She nearly fell, but Jack held his grip. "I can't go to the North Pole."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because, I need to be back by morning!" She replied with a smile. She loved Jack, she really did, but sometimes his ideas were just a bit too big.

"Claudia, I think you'll be fine. They'll just think you've taken a walk, or went over to a friends house."

"You don't have a house." Claudia retorted. Jack met her eyes,

"Right."

He flew down, looking through the clouds. He tried to find a way out of Burgress, and up to the North Pole. Claudia clutched on to Jack's jacket, keeping her eyes on him. "So, why exactly are we going to the North Pole? Is Santa there?" She asked, laughing. Jack looked back over.

"Actually, yeah." Claudia stopped, amazed. Jack continued, "But I'm taking you up there for the sledding. The slopes there are perfect if we find the right spot."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! I'll find you the perfect slope." He started imagining everything they would do- he had a tendency for that- and telling them to Claudia. For the most part, she listened contently. But soon they seemed a little too extreme for her recovering body to allow.

"Jack." Claudia stopped him. "You know I'm still sick. I might look and feel fine, but after being in the hospital for so long, I know I'm not safe enough to to all of this."

"Okay, so should we just stick to the first part?" He asked. She nodded with a smile, and he flew down more to get a better view. Claudia kept a death grip on Jack, making sure she felt safe. It made him smile, how much she trusted him.

After some time of silence, Claudia piped up. "Jack?"

He turned his head back to look at her, which signaled her to go on. "You've never told me where you're from... After all these years... So, while we have time, where are you from?"

Jack didn't reply, because they had finally made it. He laughed, "Maybe another time?"

Claudia nodded slowly, and stood up in the snow. She walked over to Jack. "So, sledding?"


	8. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, guys! It looks like I'm updating... _It's a Christmas miracle_! So, here it is. Another installment of Nightmares. Also, I apologize if it takes a Who-ish turn towards the end. I just finished the Christmas special.

* * *

"Come on, Claudie!" Jack yelled as he flew past his shivering friend.

"N-nah. I'm g-good." She said, trying to keep any body warmth. Even with a coat, she was still freezing. Jack laughed, stopping in front of her.

"You okay, Claudia?" He asked, looking at her. He was concerned,

"I'm fine." She replied with a smile. She wanted to keep Jack happy, because she knew she would have to leave soon, and he wouldn't be the happiest person in the world. "Go have fun."

Jack floated down, his feet touching snow. "I came here for you. I don't want to be here if you don't." He said honestly, and took a step closer, a smile spreading across his face. "Where do you want to go?" The smile Claudia had put on her face disappeared.

"I-I can't go anywhere. I have to go home." She said quietly, trying not to disappoint her friend.

"What?" He muttered. "Why?"

"Because of my mom and dad." She replied. "I need to get back to my family."

"No, you don't." Jack said for a second time in the past few hours. "Please just stay with me." He begged.

Claudia stood in font of her friend, who's eyes begged for him. Jack stood, as if he was defeated. "Claudia, I have no one other than you. You are my only friend, the only person I care about." He explained, trying to persuade her. Claudia bit her lip.

"Why don't we work something out?" She tried. "I mean, we can go on adventures during the night. I- I can go without sleep."

Jack lit up, smiling. "Really?"

"Of course!" She replied, smiling. "I don't really /have/ to go to school now." She told him. "I'll just sleep during the day."

"What about the nightmares?" Jack asked.

"You'll still be there, right?" She tried not to show anything else, even if a knot was growing in her stomach, just thinking about the nightmares. They had gotten worse ever since she was spiraling down. Maybe now they would stop. But every image flashed back before her eye again: Jack spread across the dark floor, and her own hand covered in frozen blood; lately they had started spinning the other way. Jack was the one who was always the cause, Claudia was the victim. But, the worse one she ever had was when she had just met Jack.

As she settled in for the night, and fell asleep, water poured in to her nightmare. That's the first thing she remembered. After that, she blinked, finding herself on top of a level of ice.

"Jack!" She yelled, looking around for him. She clumsily stood up, hearing a sharp crack from the ice. As she looked around the frozen water, she could see a hole. She slowly stepped toward it, always slipping on the ice. She peered over the edge, and hears one more sharp crack. She screamed as she fell in to the freezing water, and began to sink. At the time, she didn't know how to swim, so she sank. Her eyes stayed closed, but she final opened them, finding a boy who resembled Jack, but he had brown hair and a little darker skin. It wasn't as pale. She found him shifting in to Jack, and he started rising out of the water. Claudia reached for him, but he was gone before she could grab a hold of him. She stretched out her hand, trying to grab to his fabric. By that time, he was rising out of the water, cracking the ice. And down Claudia fell.

"Claudie?" Jack said, watching Claudia almost in a trance, and trembling. He bit his bottom lip, slowly shaking her. She snapped out of it, looking at Jack, her eyes watering. "What is it?"

"Promise me, please promise me you won't leave me."

Jack looked Claudia in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Just don't leave me." She said again. He nodded slowly, unsure how else to answer it.

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "I promise." They stood there for a moment, just staying close to one another. "Why don't we head back home?"

"Okay." She muttered, nodding. Jack tightened his grip on her, and flew up.

* * *

"Well then!" Jack said, landing on the ledge in front of Claudia's hospital window. Claudia hopped out of his arms, making her way inside the room.

"Do you think they're going to freak out?" Claudia asked, standing by her bed. Jack flew in, shaking his head.

"Nah. Do they even know that you left?" He walks closer to her. She took a moment, and shook her head.

"I don't think so. They're probably working. But, I'll end up going home tomorrow and they'll be here..tonight?" She guessed, then looked at the shut door. "I hope. But, either way, we'll head out tonight."

The door opened, and Claudia turned around to find her parents with tears in their eyes. Claudia smiled, rushing over to them. She wrapped her arms around their necks.

Henry and Abigail looked to each other, giving one another worried looks. "Does she know?" Henry mouthed. Abigail looked down at her daughter, shaking her head.

Jack watched the exchange, his head tilting to the ride, and he raised an eyebrow. "Claudie?" He called out. She looked back at him. "I'm going to need to talk to you tonight." She nodded quickly, then looked back at her parents smiling.

* * *

"What is it, Jack?" Claudia asked as she settled in to her bed. Jack flew a few feet on top of her, so they could see each other clearly.

"Is there anything your parents are...hiding?" He rushed towards the end, and Claudia raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He said, flying to the top of her desk. He looked down at the ground, trying to to look at Claudia, because as soon as he would see the face, we would spill everything.

"Jack." She cautioned. He broke him own promise, slowly looking up. "What are you talking about?"

His mind worked feverishly, and he blurted out the first thing he thought of. "You're parents hair colors are very light, and you have dark hair." She laughed.

"You don't think I'm adopted, do you?" He didn't respond. "You really think I'm adopted."

"Sort of." He said slowly. Claudia rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"Okay, Jack. Why don't we talk about it later?" He perked up, rushing over to her. "Where to?" He asked. She took a moment,

"I'll go anywhere you go."


	9. Chapter 6

I really owe you guys a new chapter. I _promise_ to start writing more, just right now, I'm a little busy. Don't worry, I will start updating again as soon as I get back to school. So, here is the next chapter!

* * *

Jack laughed happily, hearing her say that. "Okay then!" He pulled Claudia up from where she was sat on the bed and over to the window. "Why not...Moscow? How about Moscow?" He couldn't keep his giddiness inside, which made Claudia smile more.

If she ever grew away from him, she knew she would miss it: all of his different smiles, and reactions. How his face could light up.

"Lets go somewhere low key." She suggested, sitting on the window seal as he floated outside.

"Okay! Why not my hometown?"

Claudia tilted her head.

"Where is that?"

"Burgress!" He replied, taking her hand as she shakily stood up. He held his arms out, and she hopped in. He caught her, locking his arms around her. "Hey, I've got you."

Her breath caught, but she started laughing as Jack flew up. She still held on to him tightly, but knew she was safe.

When they did fly over the town, Jack could see the pond. The very familiar pond he came from. Glancing over to Claudia, he flew her down next to it.

"There we go!" She stood in her nightcoat, gown and slippers, looking around.

"It's a frozen pond." She said, walking towards it.

He smiled, skipping next to her. "Well, yes! But I have some memories with this place."

"Like...?" She pestered.

"Well, when I first was...made Jack Frost," He questioned the last words, "I came from here. I was scared and it was dark, but the moon was there for me." She listened, stepping on to the ice. "And there I found a staff, and I figured out no one could see me..." He took a shaky breath, but kept up his smile while Claudia listened intently, walking closer to the frozen water. "But you can."

"I can," Claudie replied, giggling.

"And-" He was cut short as Claudia came back over to him, hugging him. He chuckled.

"What is this for?"

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "I'm sorry that I'm the only one that can see you."

"No," He protested. "I'm happy that you're the only one, because that way I can spend all of my time with you, Claudie." She smiled, stepping on to the ice.

"Jack...I really enjoy things like this." She said as she spun on the ice, looking over to him when she could.

"Oh, really?" She nodded, stopping, and sitting on the ice. Jack kept a careful watch on her- and the ice. "Why do you enjoy them so much?"

"Because I've dreamed about this for...years. I've always been stuck in a hospital, and never been out in the world. And when I can do that thanks to you, one if my best friends, it makes it all the more worth wild." She held a hand out, and Jack took it to sit in front of her.

"You're my only friend, you know that?" Jack asked. Claudia took a moment, and nodded.

"Yeah, and you're mine. It seems as if two nobodies are somebody to each other." She pointed out, tracing little patterns on the ice, which's heat didn't register to her anymore. She was used to it.

Jack smiled at her comment, "It looks that way. But, I don't really mind anymore."

"What about when I'm gone?" Claudia asked. Jack sat up straight.

"Claudie, don't go there." She laughed.

"I'm kidding!" There was a pause, "But honestly, when I'm long gone...who will you have?" The silence grew, and Jack slipped his hand in to Claudia's. "I thought about that a lot in the hospital."

"It doesn't matter anymore." He assured her.

Claudia sat back, scooting closer to Jack. This wasn't as bad as the North Pole. Jack actually felt warm to her. She snuggled into him, watching the area around her. It was beautiful, all of the wilderness. She always wished she could be a part of it. Maybe one day. The funny thing is that it would contradict with Jack. He brought the winter, practically king all of nature until spring.

Claudia felt Jack shift as he moved from a cracking piece of the ice, and putting a fresh layer of ice back over it.

Claudia slowly dozed off in Jack's arms. When he looked down and saw her sound asleep, he smiled. No nightmares or fighting. He could have sworn he even saw dreamsand falling down to her. He pulled her up, closer to him so she wouldn't be so cold.

He didn't know what he would do without his Claudie. His little fried from years ago who's all grown up-for the most part. She was his age, or a year younger. Ever since she was little, he would be there for her. Always a constant companion.

And if she had died...he would leave. He knew he couldn't bare to still be in a town with me pried of her. It would break him too much. It wouldn't take much for an ice heart to melt. He would tell himself to keep her safe. And he did that almost all of the time.

And he would keep doing it...over and over until the end.

"...Jack?" Claudie muttered in her sleep, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah?"

She didn't respond, falling back in to her dream or subconscious. He chuckled softly, making sure not to wake her. After brushing a hair out of her face, he scooted away, and to a tree nearby.

And there they sat until morning. As the sun rose, Jack pulled Claduie up, and in to his arms. She stirred, becoming lighter and wrapping her arms around his neck in habit. He held her waist as her head drooped on to his shoulder. "Morning," He muttered in her ear.

She would have to adapt to sleep in the day if she wanted to do this. But, to Jack, last night was great. He really just missed spending time with her. Being her best friend, he longed for any moment he got with her. Because she could stop seeing him any day. As he landed on the window seal and opened it, he noticed a figure hovering over her bed.

"Hello?" He called out. It disappeared quickly, leaving Jack on guard. After laying Claudia down, and tucking her in, he sat down on her desk, waited.

_Again._


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! G;ad to back back! The musical is officially over, as well as my writers block! Sorry to all the readers who didn't get a chapter until now. I really am sorry, but I should be able to finish this story, and maybe work on another one...? I don't know. It's all up to you readers! (If I get them back because of the huge break I took. Once again, sorry.) Anyways, shall we get to this chapter?**

* * *

Jack sat in front of his sleeping Claudie, watching her chest rise and fall peacefully. He smiled. Jack hadn't seen her like this in years, when she would be peaceful. No nightmares or hospital cords waking her up. His muscles ached as he rolled them around, trying to rid himself of the pain.

Why had he confronted him? The one always watching her, the Boogyman. It still flashed before his eyes, memories remerging too quickly.

_"Don't hurt her again." He growled, pointing his staff at the moving shadow. It only chuckled, _

_"I have no plans on hurting her. I merely enjoy the nightmares she creates." Jack narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip, ready to strike. _

_"You create them, she doesn't." The shadow shook its head._

_"I don't think you understand. I am not the one to create them, she does a perfectly fine job herself." The boogyman explained, moving in and out of various dark spots. It was nearly like hopping, but darker. _

_Jack shifted while his eyes stayed on this shadowy figure. "Just leave her be."_

_"Why?" The voice echoed, "Do you care for her? Can she see you?" Jack looked down at the ground, unwilling to answer the question. As Pitch Black saw it flash across his face, he couldn't help but laugh at this pitiful spirit. "Oh! You won't let her get hurt or else you would be all alone. You won't let her stop believing.." He taunted. "Would would happen if she did...?"_

_Jack spun, trying to find the voice as these words bounced around. He finally found it, creeping towards the area only for it to spin in to the opposite side of the room. More laughter followed, mocking the winter spirit. "Jack Frost..alone once again."_

_"Stop it!" Jack screamed, closing his eyes. He didn't want to hear this. Claudia would never stop believing. _

_"Keep believing that." Pitch could hear his fears, a tiny whisper. A force knocked Jack on to the ground as Pitch Black found a way to leave. Jack was left, sitting in a dark alley. His head wobbled, with the spirit dazed and dizzy. He had to get back to Claudie before she woke up. But for now...he would... Black spots formed in his vision. He would...he would...His body hit the ground, a small thump coming. Only hours later would he wake up and rush back to Claudia, finding her safe. _

Jack continued to watch her sleep until he finally saw her stir. His face lit up, and he jumped over. "Morning!"

Claudia's eyes fell on to Jack. A bright way to begin the day. "Morning..." She muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He kept on a smile, even if his heart pounded, thinking back to what the shadow said. What if she stopped believing, where would he be then? Was she talking to him, or herself? Because Jack knew she had a tendency to talk to herself.

Claudie sat up, grabbing her clothes for the day. Jack's heart fell. She couldn't see him. Or else she would- "Jack?" Claudia whispered. "Would you...ya know...leave?" Jack hopped up, rushing out. Crisis averted for the moment. Claudia glanced to him, a puzzled look crossing her face. What was with him this morning? She could have sworn he seemed sad, or angry. Something... She slipped jeans and an old shirt on, walking out the door of her room. She bounded down two flights of stairs, making her way to the kitchen.

Jack sat at the table, waiting for her. She tensed. He wasn't normally this doting. "Jack." She had to smile because it was rather adorable. "What is up with you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

"Jack," Claudia cautioned. "What's going on?" He slacked, looking over to her. He could see the dead cold expression on her face. He had to be honest. Claudia watched this, confused more. Was he okay? Was he hurt, what had happened while she was asleep?

"You'll still believe in me, right?" Claudia started laughing, taking Jack's hand. She pulled him in, hugging him tightly.

"'l'll always believe in you!" She breathed out. That's what he was so worried about? That was nothing. "Why would you think otherwise?" He didn't respond as he bowed his head. Red spots formed over his face, his specks of freckles coming out more. Claudia pressed her lips in a tight line, sighing. "Okay, we'll talk about it later." She slipped her hand under her chin, bringing his eyes up to her. She could see the blush, and she smiled. "Never think I won't believe in you. I promise you I always will." Jack smiled, and Claudia took her hand away. She went in to the kitchen, getting food for breakfast. It was after Nine in the morning now, meaning her parents were off at work. She had the house to herself- well, with Jack.

"So, what do you want to do today?" She asked as she looked for food. Jack relaxed in his seat, and Claudia went on for food. She searched for a few minutes before finding cereal. After pouring milk in to the bowl, and spreading the flakes on top, she sat back at the table.

Jack watched her carefully. He had to make sure that shadow wouldn't get back to her. She had to stay safe near him. He wouldn't let her get hurt, not ever.


End file.
